


Seasalt and Mint

by Menou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aboveground, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Biting, Creampie, Day At The Beach, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Overstimulation, Shower Sex, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Wall Sex, Way Too Much Toothpaste, Your Ex isn't an asshole, ex-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menou/pseuds/Menou
Summary: You supposed a mutual break up was better than other ways it could have happen. Your soul marks didn't match with your ex. But it seems that doesn't matter so much when you actually do get to meet your soul mate.
Relationships: Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 276





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter isn't why the ficts rated M, the second chapter is the smut.

It was one of the last boxes of my stuff, my fingers tense as I shoved it into the backseat of my little yellow bug of a car. Stretching and bending them to get the sensation back into them. Moving always was a pain in the ass. Course I bet most people feel the same. What I was thankful for? The fact that it was at least a clear day outside. That and the fact that I didn’t have to heave the heavy stuff.

Jacob, unlike me, effortlessly put another box into my backseat. Which so happened to be the last box. Jacob is my ex by the way. Friendly and lazy, you have to ask him to do something like three times in a row before he actually gets around to doing it. He wrapped an arm around me, giving a good squeeze.

“You be safe on the road okay?” he insisted, but I could only give him a half cocked grin.

“Well how about you don’t give me any late night booty calls?” you countered, teasingly batting your eyelashes at him.

“No promises” he grinned, though the joking tone of his voice didn’t reach his eyes.

Okay, that was enough of that. You shrugged him off, giving him a smile you didn’t mean to be so bittersweet. But well, can’t be helped. The two of you had already had so many goodbyes you really didn’t want this moment to linger. While mutual, the break up had been hard on the both of you. Though he certainly didn’t show it as much as you did.

A warm breeze seemed to push you in the direction of sliding into the front seat. It was that time of year that it was right before it got blazing hot. Sure Ebott City literally was right off the beach but the high rise buildings really didn’t help with the heat.

Checking behind you, you backed up and left him behind. Not even wanting to look at him one more time. It’s not like you would never see each other again but everything had been different since the monsters emerged from Mt. Ebott. The day would’ve been memorable regardless but it was even more cemented by the fact that everyone received soulmate marks somewhere on their body. Your eye quickly glanced at twinkling azure star markings on the inside of your wrist. Ones that didn’t match your now ex-boyfriends. All you could feel was bitterness. The both of you had been happy and had so much chemistry.

But… you knew the relationship hadn’t been perfect. Jacob hadn’t felt like he deserved you and the idea of marrying you? Well he worried that he just wouldn’t be a good husband for you. Which you told him was ridiculous. But you had waited patiently until he would feel he was ready. Waited and waited even until it had been six years.

Which felt like all that time had been wasted once the knowledge of soulmates came to be.

Right off the bat, you were furious. Trying to scratch off said twinkling stars. But nothing worked. No amount of cleaner, or washing took it off. Of course, Jacob would want to give up. The whole thought process,”Why be together when there’s someone that compliments us out there waiting?”. Both you and Jacob still spent some time cherishing what you had left though. Many tears were shed from each of you. Countless nights you stared at the soulmark on your arm willing it to change and match Jacob’s. There was a fair amount of anger over it. That for six years you spent with this man only to have some freak magical incident make it so that permanently you knew you weren’t the best one for him.

A loud honk broke you from your train of thought. Embarrassing you as you realized you had been sitting a little too long at the green light. You zoomed off down the road, going further into Ebott City. It was the perfect day for the beach and you’ll be damned if your mood would completely ruin today. Actually it had been months since you went to the beach, before the monsters had even emerged.It was a completely different scene from how it used to be. There were plenty of humans and monsters mixed in together here unlike the nearby town you had been in.

You managed to snag a free spot because someone was already leaving right at that moment. Sighing in relief as you managed to park perfectly. Turning around you dug into one of your boxes that you just knew had your sunscreen. A particularly nice one that put a gorgeous shimmer to your skin. Sure you didn’t have your bathing suit with you, but dipping your legs in would be just fine. Grabbing a towel from inside the car you made your way down to the shore. The sand is burning hot beneath your feet. Smiling at the sight of children running across the sand chasing some dog monsters.

Even with your hatred of your soulmark it didn’t mean you hated the monsters themselves. They were way more friendly than most humans were. It kind of made you envious, humans were kind of assholes in comparison. As you walked down to the glimmering shore, it seemed you didn’t notice that someone was running backwards towards you. A frisbee flying over you as you were suddenly pushed down into the hot sand. A startled shriek echoing out of you. Some type of monster was on top of you but they quickly got themselves off. It took you a moment but it was a skeleton monster with bright azure eye lights staring down at you nervously.

“OH MY I DO APOLOGIZE. I REALLY SHOULD HAVE BEEN PAYING ATTENTION, I’M SO SORRY HUMAN I. . .” his voice teetered off as he was suddenly staring at the mark on your wrist.

Not that you knew that he was staring at that specifically. All you knew was that you felt very off right now. Happiness bubbling up in your chest for no reason at all. The sand was soft so it’s not like you got a head injury. Wait maybe his skull hit yours? No. Your head didn’t hurt at all. Confusion smeared over your face as this skeleton went quiet. The longer he stared at you, the more his starry eye lights grew. You stared back, finally actually looking at what he was wearing.

Some white tank top with cerulean beach shorts. And gloves? Who wears gloves to the beach. . . ? For a skeleton he practically had cuteness dripping off of him. Was it those large starry eye lights he had? Or maybe it was that smile that felt like a rainbow on a rainy day. Regardless you started to pick yourself up. No sense in getting more sand into your clothes than there already was.

“Accidents happen don’t worry about it okay?” you told him sincerely, he seemed nervous and twitchy.

Did he think you were angry? Trying your best you shot him your most dazzling smile that you could pull off. It wasn’t even hard considering the strange mood boost you just had. Maybe he literally tackled the misery out of you. You weren’t planning on just standing around in this one spot all day though and made to move away. But he caught your wrist, making you flinch in shock. Quizzically blinking at him.

“W-WAIT! PLEASE!” The cute skeleton cried out, his eye lights shaky as if he had a deep desire about to spill out from them. He stopped grabbing your wrist to pull off one of his gloves.

...It was your soul mark. Or rather it was both of yours. Mindless you just stared for a moment. Trying to comprehend this. I mean just not too long ago you had finally taken the last of your stuff from the old apartment you used to live with your ex. The idea to go to the beach today was only because it was so sunny out. But yet, that random decision led you to this very moment.

A part of you had thought that if you ever found your soulmate that you would be upset. But you couldn’t even manage to get a pinch of those kinds of emotions. In fact, a small giggle would burst out of you. One that would turn into a full on laugh that could be heard across the beach. The cute skeleton soulmate you had now started to pout at you. Hands on his hips.

“AND JUST WHAT IS SO FUNNY?” His tone was questioning, but he certainly was not upset. If anything he was huffy.

Holding back a snrk you shook your head,”I just… really wasn’t expecting to find you today. Today was such a heart wrenching day and...now it will forever be the day I found my soulmate”

Without even asking you he would suddenly wrap his arms around you, giving a good squeeze,” WELL NOW I CAN MAKE IT THE BEST DAY EVER! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS”

Usually if some stranger hugged you...you would probably freak. But when Sans did it? It felt so wonderful, like all the aches your body had been having melted away. You hummed out your own name in reply. At which he would nuzzle his face against your nape. Your face heated up a bit and it wasn’t from the sun above the two of you. Hesitantly your fingers brushed across the top of his skull.

“hey bro you caught a human huh?” Another voice with a low timber called out. It was another skeleton, way taller than your soulmate. Taller than yourself. He looked like laziness personified, wearing an orange hoodie.

“MWEH HEH HEH, ACTUALLY I CAUGHT A SOULMATE!” Blue exclaimed and you could feel the pride he spoke with rumbling through his ribcage as it pressed against you.

“More like tackled down” you mused, as Sans brother had now caught your attention. The grasp your soulmate had on you not budging in the slightest.

The two of you introduce yourselves to each other as you managed to free a hand for Papyrus to shake. Only for the handshake to literally shock your hand. The perpetrator being the joy buzzer in Papyrus’s hand. He was chuckling at your reaction, like a joke that never got old.

“such a shocking development huh bro?” Papyrus wheezed.

“NOOO PAPY, SHH DON’T TAINT HER WITH YOUR AWFUL HUMOR” Sans complained, but it didn’t sound like he really meant that at all. In fact, was that pride you heard in his voice?

You weren’t super crazy about puns but you had a feeling that you’d be getting used to hearing a lot more of them now.

“It’s nice meeting you, just please say you won’t greet me like that everytime” you laughed softly, which Papyrus would just chuckle at.

“nah, I’m a guy of mystery~” Papyrus teased,” now I’m sure the two of you guys have plenty to talk about. i’ll just be hanging around” Sans brother waved as he walked off, but not too far away you noticed.

“We do have a lot to talk about” You hummed in thought, as Sans nuzzled his skull against your chest affectionately.

“OH YES I WILL HAVE TO GET TO KNOW ALL THE THINGS A PROPER DATE MATE SHOULD KNOW!” Sans finally broke away from you, but still held your hand. Leading you over to the tidepools that you were very familiar with since your childhood.

It was puzzling on what to tell him first. But the two of you just started on ordinary things. Like your favorite color, favorite food, how you liked to dress. You were really glad he seemed to enjoy tacos like you did. Both of you were careful not to upset the sea life in the pools but you did love cooling your feet in the crisp water. When you weren’t saying anything to each other, you noticed how he seemed to be memorizing everything about you. The same could be said about you, and you really wondered if he was curious about your body like you were his. How did a skeleton monster work? Did he need to breathe? He obviously ate but did it work the same way other monsters did?  
Eventually though the two of you...did get onto the topic of dating. Even though you had tried to stay clear of it.

“I HAD A DATE WITH THE MONSTER AMBASSADOR CHARA, BUT AS YOU KNOW OUR MARKINGS DID NOT MATCH SO I HAD TO REGRETTABLY BREAK THEIR HEART” Sans proclaimed casually, and you could feel yourself sweating not just due to the heat.

Would he be upset that you had almost gotten married to someone else? Even though you could tell you will be very happy with this cute skeleton...You can’t say you regretted being with Jacob either. There had been so many happy memories, things that defined you as a person. It would feel wrong to pretend that it didn’t happen.

“I was with someone for six years. We actually broke up not too long ago” you spoke just loud enough to be heard over the waves crashing against the coast.

It was...quiet. Which made your nerves shoot up with such a stupid amount of anxiety that your muscles felt like they were locking in place. At this moment you weren’t looking at Sans face. So you missed the flash of pure possessiveness that came over his features. His voice didn’t show any of that though.

“WOWIE THAT MEANS YOU REALLY ARE AN EXPERIENCED DATER, I WILL HAVE TO WORK EXTRA HARD TO KEEP YOU PROPERLY WOOED” Sans cheered, his phalanges playfully running down your arm.

A breath you didn’t know you were holding escaped out of you. Now finally looking at him once more you could only see that he wasn’t bothered, so of course you cracked a tender smile at him.

“Really Sans you don’t have to try too hard, I’d probably love anything you did for me” you softly laughed, leaning into the skeleton. Was he purring? That….is just too adorable. You gently pet his side and the purring got louder.

Okay, that is something you’re probably going to be trying to hear all the time now.

Embarrassingly the moment was interrupted by a small grumble from your stomach. The sun was a lot lower in the sky now. It’s not like the time was wasted, but you certainly need to eat something. Even just a snack.

“MWEH HEH HEH! THAT SOUNDS LIKE I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF MY HUMAN” Sans winked as he got up, helping to pull you up as well.

The two of you crossed the beach to a hot dog stand, which Papyrus just happened to be manning. Which you wouldn’t have thought much of except for the weird fact that they had honey next to the ketchup and mustard? Shrugging you figured it must be a monster thing. Both of you managed to escape from Papyrus’s tons of hotdog puns and jokes. There were moments that you would catch Sans watching you eat the hotdog, blushing once he’d been caught. The cyan blush that crossed his zygomatic bones was just one of the many things on the long list of things that were so cute about him.

Sans was probably just curious on how you ate. Which is maybe why he also went up to the nicecream stand to split a bisicle with you.

Letting out a please hum you would suck and lick at the tasty treat. Even after all these months since the monsters had been released you had never ever had a nicecream. It was cold but didn’t melt at all so you could take your sweet time eating it. Though this time you were more focused on your food than the skeleton that was flashing his eye lights over to watch you licking your treat. The treat which was colored pretty closely to Sans magic. Unfortunately you finished your cold dessert faster than you would’ve liked.

Instead the both of you walked down the beach. The waves pushing past both of your feet. Playfully you kicked water and sand up against his legs. Which seemed to encourage him right into tackling you into the small waves.

Laughing you could feel the salt water drench your clothes as you rolled with him in the water. Course it seems your skin would sting a bit. Only now remembering that when you first met Sans you had been tackled into the sand. And...forgotten that sunscreen that you particularly liked.

“Oof, It’s really obvious now I didn’t put on that sunscreen. Just careful okay? It’s sensitive now” you sighed, annoyed with yourself for forgetting something. Actually two things, because you also didn’t have the towel either. Another wave hit your face and you sputtered trying to not let the salt water enter your mouth.

Sans helped you sit up, looking worried for a moment. There was a brief moment where he hesitated and you had no clue why. Then he slipped off one of his gloves, the palm of his hand glowing green before he smoothed it down your arm that had been exposed to the sun all day. Hissing for a moment at the pain you couldn’t help but flinch but it was quickly replaced with relief as you could feel the heat from the pain go away. His hand caressed everywhere the sunburn was obviously at. Pleased mewls echoing out of your mouth that you would’ve been embarrassed by if his magic didn’t feel so good. When did you close your eyes? No idea...but as you opened them Sans seems way more close than he was before.

His teeth just inches away from your lips. It was obvious what he wanted to do. But were you ready? Thoughts buzzed through your mind, and shamefully an image of Jacob did. Well...you weren’t together anymore but you feared that kissing Sans wouldn’t feel right even though they’re your soulmate. Regardless if it might’ve felt too soon though you found yourself pressing into a kiss with Sans.

Love. Pure and simple, your worries about this feeling wrong being blasted away as you leaned further into the kiss. Your heart trilling with happiness.Grappling onto his handkerchief as you pulled your body tighter against his own. You could feel the spark of his magic making your lips tingle in a way that was going to be addicting. The two of you kept it passionate but tasteful. He didn’t push his tongue in your mouth but he did growl for a moment. Which he stopped himself quickly from continuing that behavior.

Apparently the two of you had been kissing longer than you thought, because when you both disconnected your mouths from one another the sky was filled with soft pinks fading into oranges. The sunset casting a romantic lighting over the two of you.

“Perfect”

“PERFECT”

The two of you said together, which would make the two of you laugh and giggle together. Both of you are cherishing this moment. You really wanted to remember this moment forever. The smell of the ocean, the brush of a breeze passing against your skin. The way he was looking at you… like you were the most precious thing on Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home from a long day at work to find your soul mate in the shower~

Currently Sans was at the store, not that it was an odd thing. But what was odd for the humans around him was him walking through the personal care aisles. They weren’t exactly filled with things monsters would use. Maybe the hair dye, but Sans didn’t have any. Though that was a shame, if he had hair it would be dazzling!

But he wasn’t here for himself. No! He was here for his wonderful soulmate. Smiling he would lift up his glove a bit just to see those azure stars on his wrist, the ones that matched yours.Yes, you had been working so hard lately and so very devoted to him that he decided he wanted to make you a care basket! He grabbed all sorts of things like face masks, bubble bath, bath bombs, wonderful smelling chapsticks. For a moment he did stop in another aisle. The products were familiar but he hadn’t really thought of them. Since coming to the surface he had learned that humans actually had skeletons inside of them. And that you brushed the bones (teeth) in your mouth with toothpaste.

Staring at the toothpaste he would pick up one of the boxes. All the praises on them about keeping them clean and brightened made him curious. He’d never tried toothpaste before. And he was literally made of bone, so wouldn’t it make sense for him to use it on all his bones? Sans grabbed….a “healthy” amount of boxes. (Probably like fifteen) And proceeded to go buy all his purchases.  
  
  


* * *

Your feet were aching. Why did you have to have a job where you stood all day? Would sitting in an office chair making your ass painfully flat be any better though? But hey at least you lived with the most wonderful boyfriend ever. Months ago you had met your soulmate on the beach shortly after a break up and even though things had been going fast for a relationship… You really couldn’t be happier. As you searched through your purse you could hear your keys jingling before you managed to grab onto them.

Another thing you had to do, clean out your purse of all the junk in it.

Opening the front door you called out for your love,” Sans I’m home early!”

Only to not get a reply. Which was strange….Maybe he was out with Papyrus or Alphys. Shrugging you started to slip off your shoes, bouncing about as you tugged off your socks, stuffing them back into said shoes. Who knows if you needed them again today to go to the store or something. And you’d rather not dirty more socks. Sans already acted pretty funny with the socks you did accidentally leave around. And you really did have a bad habit of leaving them everywhere. Though when Papyrus left his socks out Sans just complained at him. With you though? He seemed to get really flustered, stuttering out that you shouldn’t leave a mess.

Making your way to your shared room you started to think of maybe watching some Netflix only to pause when you noticed that the light was on in the joint bathroom. The sounds of the shower gently pattering away. Oh he must be taking a shower. Sans really was a stickler for cleanliness. And….of course now would be the time you suddenly remembered the fuzzy robe you liked to wear around the house was still on the hook in the bathroom.

I mean there’s a shower curtain. He wouldn’t mind right? Sans didn’t really ever mind anything you did. Actually you could imagine that he would probably like talking to you even if he was showering. Hesitantly you creaked open the bathroom door. Only to be confused as the scent of peppermint slammed into your senses.

Was that some new shampoo? Apparently not as you spotted at least a dozen tubes of toothpaste on the edge of the tub. You were still not seen due to the shower curtain hiding your presence. Was he really….? Using toothpaste to shower with? Unable to help yourself a giggle would burst forth from your lips. Sans reaction to your presence would be the most high pitched squeal you had ever heard from him.

“D-DARLING YOU’RE HOME EARLY!” Sans stated and you couldn’t help the soft bubbling laugh that continued to come out of you.

“Hey I called you but you didn’t hear. Sorry I didn’t knock first but I wasn’t planning on disturbing your private moment. Are you really using toothpaste?” you questioned with a curious hum.

“YES I WAS CURIOUS ON FEELING COMPLETELY MINTY FRESH” Sans replied, and you could hear the utter embarrassment in his tone.

You had seen San’s bones before but the two of you had never seen each other completely naked. You wouldn’t call your soulmate a prude, he never made any comments about your more revealing clothes but you really didn’t think he had any sort of need like a human male did. The two of you had never talked about it. It could be really bad to assume and well you were tempted to push a little. So instead of leaving him to a peaceful shower you would step in further into the bathroom that now had it’s mirror fogged up by the humidity.

“Awww sweetie if that’s the case I’m sure I could’ve ordered a body wash specifically like that. Or are you trying to brighten your bones? Because they’re beautiful exactly the way they are” you complimented.

If anyone needed to brighten their bones it would actually be Papyrus considering how he was always smoking like a chimney. No matter how many times Sans tried to get his brother to stop smoking. At least they weren’t cigarettes, but instead dog treats.

“YOU….REALLY LIKE MY BONES?” Sans’s tone inflected self-doubt, something you would want to squash right away.  
  
“Of course I do silly. You’re my soulmate. I love every part of you, which includes every single one of your bones” you hummed as you peaked your head into the shower, making sure to only look at his skull.

Right away Sans was blushing and you couldn’t help giggling brightly as you noticed he was absolutely caked head to toe in all of that toothpaste. Before he could even reply, as he was busy gaping that you had actually put your head into the shower to see him you would continue.

“My gosh, look at you. Absolutely caked with the stuff” you wheezed, much more entertained by this than you would have thought. Now that you could actually see it.

“. . . WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP CLEAN ME?” Sans requested, he said it so willfully but yet his face was literally the color of a blueberry.

Honestly you couldn’t help but be shocked for a moment. It was definitely an intimate offer and you found your heart jumping at the chance to have it. Excitement buzzing through your blood faster than you thought possible. Your body language definitely showed it but you attempted to keep your voice even. This could literally just be a shower and that’s it and you shouldn’t expect something more than that. If you expected something you might get disappointed and that’s the last thing your loving soul mate deserved from you.

“Sure” you echoed simply. Ah yes so eloquent were you. The master of language.

You didn’t see his reaction because you had swiftly pulled your face out of the shower. Now instead timidly sliding off your work clothes. Making yourself remember to pick them off the floor and put them into the clothes hamper. You went to look into the mirror to see your naked body only to see only a blur due to it still being fogged up. Sans had been quietly and probably patient as you had taken your time to declothe yourself.

To calm your nerves you decided to tease. Instead of just pulling yourself completely into the shower you lifted a leg and pushed it through the curtain. Playfully flexing it up and down.

“MWEH HEH HEH I SEE A HOT LEG, THAT’S NOT IN THEIR HOT PANTS” Sans mused, grabbing onto your leg and petting it.

A startled squeak coming out of you as you suddenly held onto the wall for support.

“Well if you like that how about I let you see my other leg” you laughed, shaking your leg out of Sans grip.

You couldn’t prepare yourself anymore and just went for it. Jumping into the shower. Complete body bared to your love. At this moment you couldn’t even look at him but you heard his deep intake of breath. Did he like what he saw? I mean you were some fleshy human. Padded with a bunch of things he didn’t even have. Skeleton hidden away. For whatever reason that was just more obvious now that you were naked in front of him.

“GORGEOUS. EXQUISITE. BEAUTIFUL.THESE ARE JUST THREE WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW YOU LOOK. WOWIE I AM A LUCKY SKELETON” Sans breathed with disbelief.

Stars this skeleton always knew how to fluster you and now you didn’t have anything to hide behind. Completely flustered and literally naked to him. Your face felt hot as you finally looked toward him. The utter look of adoration would make you melt and not even think about it as you leaned into him. Soft breasts pressed up against tender ribs. Completely ignoring the fact that the toothpaste was now smearing onto your body.

“Well… you're quite the stud yourself” you winked with more confidence than you actually had.

Sans couldn’t control himself any longer it seemed as he suddenly stole your lips for a passionate kiss. One that felt way more intimate than they usually did as your body was forcefully pressed up against the shower wall. Not that you cared at all, as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Mewling against his mouth in a way that would make his tongue be able to slide it’s way in and aggressively massage against your own. Unable to help the wanton moan that vibrated against his mouth as your tongues swirled together. It took a good moment before he gave you any mercy and let you take a breath. A string of saliva connecting your mouths as the shower continued to beat the warm water firmly on your bodies.

Oh ya, that’s right you guys were supposed to be showering.

“You really are magnificent…..kissing me like that” you smiled, one of your hands now stroking away at the toothpaste on his neck.

Luckily the toothpaste wasn’t caking on that bad. But it certainly was all over the place on his body. Sans trembled under your administrations to his bones. Stroking at each individual rib to make sure to get all of the minty freshness off.

“O-OF COURSE YOU ONLY DE-DE SERVE THE BEST” Sans stuttered, his bones rattling louder the longer you kept stroking at all of his bones. You were being so meticulous about getting off every last bit.

Sans magic was buzzing so aggressively like a bee hive. You hadn’t ever heard it so loud before. It only made you more curious as your eyes briefly shot down to his spine and pelvis. It was the first time you were looking at his pelvis. And you could already see some color of his magic swirling around in it. That was new for you, but you could certainly guess what it meant. Now you just had to test it for sure. And it seems Sans was onto you, but his voice was choked off as you gave a lewd pump to his spinal column.

“Well if I deserve the best, it’s a good thing I already have it then. Because you are the best thing that’s ever happened in my life” you admitted, as you kept on pumping up and down on his spine.

Everything you said was true. Before you had hated the idea of meeting your soulmate. And even though your ex was a good man. He just didn’t measure up to Sans. Your wonderful soulmate who was just so devoted. In this short amount of time he had already proven above and beyond how considerate to be of your feelings. All the different actions to show that you were always on his mind. How he made you remember everyday how important and special you are to him.

It seems all your touches had done the trick because right away you suddenly felt something hot and definitely phallic shaped pressed against your stomach. Which the glow would capture your sight right away. Sans had a cock alright, and it glowed. A needy whine escaped out of you as you knew you needed what was right in front of you.

“SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO FORM THAT” Sans worried, panic in his voice. It was obvious the poor skeleton was worried about disturbing you or making you uncomfortable.

But all you could do is lick your lips with anticipation.

“Oh I got you all riled up sweetie? Don’t worry I definitely want what I’m seeing” you cooed softly and reassuringly to him.

Course why would you even need to reassure him, stars he was so girthy and not exactly small in that department. Would that even fit in you? No, of course it would. It had too. Sans had always fit you in every single possible way.

At these words it seemed like a switch was flipped. Sans gripped onto your hips, pulling you up making you instinctively wrap your legs around him. Pushing you harder up against the shower wall. Such a surprise makes you quickly suck in air. Eyes wide with arousal at such a dominant gesture.

“WELL THEN I GUESS I’LL HAVE TO PLEASE YOU THEN LIKE I ALWAYS HAVE MY DEAR” Sans growled with delight, one of his eye lights flashing dangerously. Only the most delicious type of danger. Smiling in a way that showed off his teeth in a completely different way than the usual friendly smiles he gave you.

Right away you could feel the tip of his cock prodding at your folds. Brushing back and forth between them as he was easing his way towards your entrance. It made it obvious how slick you were now. You hadn’t even realized how wet you had become.

“Take my everything” you whispered lovingly to him, eyes lidded with pure desire for the skeleton in front of you.

Those words set everything off as Sans carefully but firmly slid inch by inch inside of your core that reflexible clenched around him. The feel of his magic inside of you giving you the most hyper-awareness you had ever felt inside of your own cunt. No human man could give you such an experience, one that you’d never forget in your life. The delicious heat to him that had moans breaking out of your lips as Sans panted up against you. Was he being patient or careful? Your brain thought for a moment before it was literally crushed out of you by a powerful stroke of his length up inside of you. The tip of his cock kissing at your cervix teasingly. Making a string of whimpers play out of your mouth like music notes.

“STARS YOU FEEL SO DIVINE I HAVE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS” Sans hissed in utmost rapture as he rolled his hips up against you to steadily fuck up into your slick core.

If he wasn’t so deep inside of you, you probably would’ve wondered just how long he had wanted this but instead a loud trill of pleasure came out as he buried himself more roughly inside of you. The now impatient skeleton pumping up into you with gusto to the point that the wall of the shower slightly creaked from the pressure. The combination of his efforts and the tingling sensation of his magic was making the pleasure within you coil quickly. A brief feeling of being impressed flickering through your mind considering this was the fastest you had ever come close to cumming. Your moans unrestrained, no care for anyone who could possibly hear as they echoed in the bathroom.

But Sans didn’t seem to mind at all as you got louder, actually it seemed he was pounding into you harder just to purposefully make you scream. Which you would as you finally came up to your crescendo, screaming out as you came. Your core flutters over him before clamping down. A possessive growl coming out of your soul mate as he just kept on screwing you through your orgasm, feeling your cunts walls being dragged as he thrust as you clenched.

You thought for a moment that now that you had come that perhaps he would slow down. Oh but you were oh so wrong. Even though your core had slowed down his thrusts because of how tightly you held onto him, he seemed to change tactics of having his cock hit more powerfully inside of you. It gave you such a dizzying sensation as there was a burn that he just kept your orgasm going. Somehow you managed to look down to where the two of you were joined to see that the tip of his cock could be actually seen pressing up inside of you, a bulge that made you tremble with such a hardcore desire from seeing it.

How did that not hurt? It didn’t really matter as more moans warbled out of your mouth as Sans continued his assault on your sex. Not even caring as the water turned from warm to being slightly chilly. Which seemed to give some relief to how hotly your body burned from your soul mates administrations.

“P-please Sans can you give me a-a moment, please it’s too much!” you begged your lover, you desperately needed a little bit of time for your mind to piece itself back together.

“NO” Sans feral insisted, almost sounding upset that you had dared to ask him to stop even for a moment indulging in such a delicious treat.

Without asking Sans would suddenly use the teeth that he had so timidly smiled at you with in the past to beastly bite into your shoulder. A shot of arousal tearing through you, earning another well earned scream for Sans. It was obvious he hadn’t broken the skin but you could already feel the bruise without even having to look to see that it was there.

“S-sans!” you squealed, but all Sans could do is be filled with pride seeing the impression of his teeth on your skin.

“YES THAT IS INDEED MY NAME” Sans cooed with utter devotion as he now swirled his cock within you.

Your soul mate’s seemingly unlimited energy was being used against you now as your naked wet body trembled against him. But your eyes narrowed at his sassiness. He was wrecking you even now as you felt your coil already built up almost to the brim as he piston himself inside of you. In revenge you would hold onto his shoulders tightly as you yourself would bite down brutally hard down onto Sans neck vertebrae, growling.

The result being that he would squeal out, his hips stuttering as he thrust in hard not even warning you as a stream of hot cum would pound up against your womb. Flowing in so fast, and his cock plugging you up so well that your cunt would be filled more than you thought was even possibly. Before you had thought he had already filled you up with just his cock in a way that there couldn’t possibly be anymore room. The sensation of his cum filling you making your second orgasm overflow, mewls crashing out of your lips as you squirted over Sans cock.

The pure amount of cum unable to be withheld inside of you even with Sans cock plugging you up. The mixed cum spraying out onto his pelvis in a lewd display. Your mind numbly thankful that the two of you were in the shower instead of the bed.

“Oh mercy. . .” you finally breathed out, your body going slack against the shower wall.

The both of you breathed heavily as you tried to catch your breath. And even though the two of you weren’t saying anything you could see in his eye lights just how much he cherished you. And Sans could see just how happy you were with him in your own eyes. Finally Sans carefully slid you off the shower wall. But your legs tried to buckle underneath you, but of course your soul mate helped you stay up.

“THAT WAS PRETTY DIRTY FOR A SHOWER” Sans hummed thoughtfully and teasingly.

A small laugh escaping out of you,” And I didn’t know you wanted to bite me like that”

Now that the two of you weren’t fucking like rabbits he looked quite bashful hearing that.

“CAN YOU BLAME ME? YOU’RE SO DELICIOUS” Sans complimented, one of his hands stroking down your wet arm.

Playfully you stuck your tongue out at him,” And you’re so minty fresh~”

Sans would groan, a blush covering up his zygomatic bones,” YOU’LL NEVER LET THAT GO NOW WILL YOU?”

“Nope” you giggled, leaning into your lover. Enjoying the feeling of the cool water raining over the two of you.

“I’ll never let anything of you go” you whispered against his skull lovingly, which made him melt into you.

Who knows how long the two of you stayed in that shower, cuddling up against each other regardless of how cold the water got. But that didn’t matter as long as the two of you had each other to stay warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
